


Lazy Mornings

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: Hello! I'm trying to put all my stuff on here at the momentyou can also find me on Tumblrhere broski





	Lazy Mornings

Elide woke to the sun streaming down on her and Lorcan. Her bare body was pressed against his, her head nestled under his. Lorcan’s chest moved slowly and deeply, still asleep. She rested for a moment before untangling herself from the form of her fiance and slipping on his black t-shirt that she had tore off last night. Elide padded to the door and took one last look at the sleeping figure. His hands were reaching for something and his brow was lightly furrowed, searching for his love. She walked quietly downstairs to the kitchen of their brownstone on the calm New York street. She went into the kitchen to make breakfast for the two.

Lorcan woke to an empty bed that scented of elderberry and cinnamon. Elide’s side was cooling and the sheets were disturbed. The sun was shining down on him, through the window and down over his Elide’s favourite place to read. He heard someone bustling in the kitchen and a soft smile bloomed on his face, These were his favourite days. The ones where life seemed to lazily pass them by. The ones were he could grab his camera, sneak to the kitchen and take pictures of his gorgeous fiancee. The ones where he could convince her back to bed with a sweet kiss that lingered and that look in his eyes. He stood with a soft groan and pulled on a pair of dark grey sweats, torso bare. He ran a hand through his thick hair and made his way downstairs. 

Every time Lorcan spied Elide, his heart stopped in his chest and he fell more deeply in love. He descended the last few steps and walked up behind her. 

Tan and muscular arms wrapped around her waist and Elide was pressed into a sculpted chest, Lorcan’s stubble coated jaw came to rest on her shoulder. 

“Come back to bed with me, babe.” Lorcan’s voice tickled her ear and Elide sighed, fully content. She placed the bowl of batter on the counter and turned in his arms. She looped her arms around his neck and whispered with a smile, “But then we wouldn’t have waffles. Your favourite.” Lorcan’s head leaned down and he captured her lips with his. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and gently opened her mouth, their tongues meeting in a languid pace, deep and full of love for one another. Lorcan’s hands ran down to cup her thighs and lifted her up, Elide’s legs going around his waist instinctively. His face pulled back slightly and he said, “You’re my favourite,” Lorcan placed a kiss on her mouth and whispered against her lips, “Come back to bed with me, baby.” Elide kissed him in confirmation and without breaking the kiss, he carried her back to bed for another lazy morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm trying to put all my stuff on here at the moment  
you can also find me on Tumblr [here broski](https://nalgenewhore.tumblr.com/)


End file.
